Video-Electroencephalography (Video-EEG) monitoring is a diagnostic procedure which can correlate behaviors with EEG. This technique is an accurate way to characterize seizure types. However, it is not clear whether this expensive and time consuming procedure improves the treatment and outcome of epilepsy as compared to conventional approaches. This is a prospective, randomized study to examine the short-term effectos of Video-EEG on the clinical outcome, followed by a cohort study to explore the long-term cost effectiveness of the procedure.